


All I Want for Christmas is...

by yaoichan12



Series: Holiday Stories [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Hanukkah, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Jim, Romance, Secret Santa, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Jim is in love with Spock. He goes to tell his first officer how he feels but ends up overhearing Spock and Uhura talking about who Spock is in love with and who he wants for Christmas. Jim is crushed, thinking Spock is in love with someone else. Or is he?Jim decides to change his gift idea for Spock to help the Vulcan woo his intended instead.Based on the prompt: Character A overhears Character B’s Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it.
Relationships: Carol Marcus/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Series: Holiday Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889977
Comments: 172
Kudos: 625





	1. Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> My holiday fic! Woot!  
> Wanted to go ahead and post what I have written so it'll kick my butt into finishing it LOL
> 
> This means that my other stories are on a pause at the moment. If you are reading Another Place and Time and Still Mine, I do have the next chapters started but it looks like they won't be updated until next year :) Please be patient!

Jim took a big bite of the turkey leg he claimed from the buffet as Sulu stood up at the end of the table. They were on a starbase just outside Bajor enjoying a bit of a reprieve while docked for surplies and minor repairs. Their close-knit group decided to book a private room at one of the restaurants and have a Thanksgiving dinner. At the long table sat Jim, Bones, Uhura, Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Carol, Scotty, Keenser, and Christine. 

“Since there is a month until Christmas and we’re on the space station for the next week relaxing and recuperating,” Sulu announced. “Why don’t we draw names for secret Santa?”

“That turned out to be a disaster last year,” Bones told him. 

“Because we tried to get the whole crew involved. Too many people and too many moving parts. This time, I thought we would keep it just us.”

Everyone turned their heads and looked down the table to the end where Jim sat. Jim raised a brow, mouth full of turkey. “What?”

“What do you say, Captain?” Sulu asked with a smile. 

Jim slowly chewed his food and swallowed. “Sure, why not.” 

Soon a hat was brought out and names were written on slips of paper and placed into the hat. Jim glanced at Spock, sitting just down from him with Uhura. His head was down and a communicator was in his hand. He was typing away. 

Jim arched a brow. Spock had been acting a little off the past week and even ducked out of a meeting early the day before. 

Spock glanced up and met Jim’s eyes. Jim smiled at him. Spock looked away and put the comm in his pocket. 

“Jim.”

Jim blinked and looked up. Sulu stood there with the hat. “Your turn to draw a name.”

Jim reached into the hat, swirled his hand around in the bits of paper left before grabbing a random one. He took the paper out and put it in his lap as Sulu moved on to the next person. Jim glanced at his lap and opened the paper. Spock’s name was written neatly on the paper. 

“Get someone good?” Bones asked from beside him. 

“Maybe,” Jim looked at him and replied. 

“Well, you’re grinning at your lap.”

Jim stopped grinning and shoved the paper in his pocket. “Who did you get?” 

“Not telling.”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?”

Bones gave him a look and shook his head. Jim chuckled and took another bite of the turkey leg. He glanced away to Spock. Uhura was showing him her slip of paper. Spock’s eyes met Jim’s again before looking back to Uhura and speaking.

_What am I going to get you, cutie?_

Jim internally sighed. He cared for the Vulcan a great deal more than just friends. He wanted to be more than friends. Some days he felt like a giddy teenager inside whenever he was with Spock. Other days his heart ached with how badly he wanted to confess everything to Spock. 

_Three years and eight months,_ Jim thought. He’d been in lust with Spock since the first time they met at that hearing all those years ago. Lust turned to a severe crush after Khan then quickly into love shortly before the start of their five-year mission. 

“Jim?” 

Jim blinked and found that Uhura and Spock were now looking at him. “Huh?”

“You are staring at us,” Spock spoke.

“Did you want something?” Uhura asked. 

_Shit. Um...oh..._ “The rolls.”

Uhura and Spock looked at the plate of rolls next to their plates. 

“The rolls that I got for Spock and I?”

“Yes. Mind if I have one?”

“You may have mine,” Spock replied. Handed the plate to Bones who passed it down to Jim. Jim grabbed one of the rolls and the plate was passed back down to Uhura. 

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome, Jim.”

Jim put the roll on his plate next to the other one had he had. He averted his eyes from the former couple. 

“Smooth, Jim,” Bones whispered. “No doubt in my mind who you have.”

Jim gave his friend a look before stealing his roll from his plate. 

* * *

Jim had just left the antique store on the base. Surprised that they had one and even more surprised that he found something for Spock. He carried the plain white bag and walked along the shopping district. 

“Captain.”

Jim stopped and turned around. Spock approached, dressed in his Starfleet uniform. “Spock, to what do I owe the pleasure? And we’re off duty so…”

Spock came to a stop before him. “Jim,” Spock corrected himself. He held out a PADD. “Before we docked I informed you that…”

“That you were collecting applications for the open position in your department,” Jim finished. “I do listen when you talk.”

“I am aware. I have narrowed the applicants down to five candidates for your final approval.”

“My final approval? Spock, it's your department. I trust you to make the right choice.”

“Thank you, however, as you are the captain you have the final say in who joins the ship.” Spock continued holding out the PADD to Jim. “But if I may make a suggestion--Lieutenant Grayson-Clarke. I am merely suggesting him as he is currently stationed on the USS Republic which will pass by the starbase the day before we continue our mission. The other applicants would need transportation arranged.”

“It’s approved, Spock…”

Spock looked at the PADD and continued to hold it out to Jim. “You have not yet looked at his application or the other applications. As Captain…”

“Spock, it’s your department. If you want him on the ship…”

“It is not a matter of my wanting him on the ship. He was one of several that requested the assignment. As a new graduate, I believe he would add new energy and ideas to the department.”

“And he’s in closest proximity to us?”

Spock opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “That is merely one factor is my suggestion of him. I am not basing my decision solely on the fact that he is closest. If you would just…”

Jim took the PADD. “Alright, fine, Spock. I’ll look over everyone. How about you stop by my quarters tonight for chess and I’ll have an answer for you by then.”

“Thank you, Jim.” Spock’s eyes went to the white bag. “Perusing the shops?”

“Oh, yes,” Jim replied. “Found something for my secret Santa.”

“Who did you draw?”

“Now, now, we’re not supposed to tell, Mr. Spock.”

“Correct, we are not. I will leave you to your shopping and I will see you tonight.”

“Tonight.” 

Spock offered Jim a Vulcan salute before turning on his heel and walking away. Jim watched him. His eyes couldn’t help but trail down his back to the Vulcan’s ass. 

_Jim, stop it._ Jim shook his head and continued on his way. 

* * *

Jim had the chessboard set up and placed a hot cup of tea at Spock’s spot before sitting down and finally looking at the PADD Spock had given him. He was a good captain and always did his readings and reports but occasionally he trusted Spock to handle things. 

_Grayson-Clarke, Lester Josiah_

_DOB: August 19, 2240_

_Rank: Lieutenant_

_Starfleet Sciences_

_Academy Graduate: 2263--top ten of his class_

_California Institute of Technology Graduate: 2260_ _  
_ _Master of Science Degree_ _  
_ _Bachelor of Science Degree in Chemistry with a double major in Chemistry and Chemical Engineering_

“Impressive,” Jim thought. He didn’t keep going as he didn’t feel he needed to. He sat the PADD down as the door to his quarters chimed. “Enter,” Jim called. The door swished open and Spock entered the room, now dressed in casual attire; slacks and a comfy looking sweater. 

_I want to crawl into that sweater with him,_ Jim thought. “Just in time.”

Spock nodded and sat down. He picked up his mug and took a sip. “Vulcan spice.”

“Found a shop on the base today that had some. I know how much you love it.”

“I find the taste pleasing.” 

“Love. Pleasing. Same thing.”

Spock opened his mouth but Jim quickly said, “Same thing.”

Spock shut his mouth and nodded. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Since I was white last game, it’s your turn to go first.”

Spock reached for a pawn then stopped. He saw the PADD sitting to the side. “Have you made a decision?”

“Oh, yeah. I approve of Lieutenant Grayson-Clarke. Good credentials. He’ll be a perfect fit for your department.”

Spock moved a pawn. “Anything else about him?”

Jim shook his head. “He’s a good candidate, Spock. I approve.”

Spock stared at him as Jim moved a pawn of his own. 

Jim smiled at the Vulcan. “Can’t wait to meet him.”

* * *

Jim shook the new crew member’s hand and welcomed them aboard. Along with Grayson-Clarke, they had openings for seven new crew members. Jim always liked to take the time to greet and get to know his new crew members. The one in front of Jim expressed their excitement to be aboard and to be apart of the Enterprise family. As they talked, Jim glanced down the line of new members and saw a human male at the end of the line. Spock was standing close, closer than he would normally stand to someone, and was speaking to him. 

“Won’t let you down, Captain,” the member whose hand Jim was shaking finished. 

Jim looked back at them and smiled. “Excited to have you aboard.” Jim released their hand and moved down the line, still glancing over to Spock and who he figured was Grayson-Clarke.

When Jim finally made it to the new crew member, Spock had split. Jim looked around then smiled at the lieutenant. “Grayson-Clarke?”

“Yes, Sir,” Lester nodded, standing at attention. 

“Nice to meet you.” Jim held his hand out and Lester shook it. 

“Nice to meet you as well. I’ve heard so much about the great Captain Kirk. My cousin thinks you hung the stars.” Lester’s eyes widened. “I don’t think I should’ve said that.”

Jim chuckled. “No, its fine. I didn’t hang anything, but I appreciate that your cousin thinks so.”

Lester nodded. 

“We’re all glad to have you aboard. I know Commander Spock pushed to have you on the team. Your credentials are top notch.”

“Thank you, Sir. And I’m sure Commander Spock gave me and the other applicants equal consideration.”

“Of course, of course." Jim leaned in and whispered, "but the best person is here.”

Lester ducked his head and nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Lieutenant, I run a tight ship and expect great things from my crew. We’re a family here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Lester snickered. “Sometimes literally family.” 

“Yeah we do have some literal family members here,” Jim agreed. “I look forward to serving with you.”

“Likewise, Captain.”

Jim nodded and patted the young man on the shoulder before stepping back and addressing the new members before dismissing them to their new quarters. 

* * *

“Hey,” Jim caught up to Spock in a corridor a little while later. 

“Captain,” Spock stopped and faced Jim. 

“You ducked out before I came to Grayson-Clarke. You could’ve stayed.”

“I had already addressed him and the other recruits. I did not want to get in your way.”

“You’re never in my way, Spock. Chess tonight?”

“Not tonight, Jim. I have scheduled a meeting with my department to introduce the new members as well as to go over current and upcoming projects. Tomorrow?”

Jim smiled. “Tomorrow.”


	2. Easedropping

Jim eyed the blonde that was sitting with Spock in the mess hall. Lt. Grayson-Clarke had been on the ship a few weeks now. He was a nice fellow. Jim spoken with him a few more times since he came aboard. 

Since Lester had come aboard, Spock had missed a few more chess games. A few days previous, Jim had gone down the labs to check on Spock after he had canceled and found him with Lester. Lester was talking and even laughing at something Spock had said. Jim had gone back to his quarters alone. 

Taking a bite of his burger, Jim watched Lester reach out and touch Spock’s forearm, leaning in close and telling him something. Jim eyed the hand. Spock didn’t like to be touched. Shied away from it most of the time but he wasn’t doing it now. Spock leaned in and replied to whatever Lester had said. Lester laughed and leaned back, taking his hand away. 

_ Good. Don’t touch him,  _ Jim thought. Spock gave a small smile and leaned back as well. His brown eyes then met Jim’s blue. Jim gave a little wave. Spock looked away, spoke quickly to Grayson-Clarke before standing with his tray and walked over to Jim. 

“May I join you?”

“Sure,” Jim replied. 

Spock sat down across from Jim. 

“But if you wanted to sit with Lester, you didn’t have to come over here.”

“I wish to sit with you,” Spock said. “I always sit with you.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, most of the time. If you were enjoying Lester’s company…”

“I was merely discussing a new experiment the chemistry team is starting. The conversation ended and now I am sitting with you.”

Jim arched a brow. “Alright. Cool. Welcome to my table.”

“The table is property of the Enterprise which is the property of Starfleet.”

Jim moved his tray to the side and then laid his head down on the table. He patted it. “Its okay, girl. You know you’re my table. Spock is just being mean.”

“Jim.”

“Shh, Spock. Can’t you see you’ve hurt us now.” Jim heard a small sigh escape the Vulcan’s lips before he felt something--Spock’s hand--pat the top of his head. 

“Yes, yes, the table is yours.”

Jim chuckled and sat up. Spock’s hand left his head and trailed down Jim’s arm to his hand that was laying flat on the table. He patted Jim’s hand. “Are you and the table still upset?”

Turning his hand over so their palms touched. “The table is ours, Spock. As is the ship.”

Spock opened his mouth, but Jim gave him a look. Spock shut it then said, “Yes, our ship.”

“Are we also playing footsie under the table?”

Jim and Spock looked up and found Bones standing by their table. 

“Footsie?” Spock questioned. 

Jim pulled his hand away from Spock, earning a quick glance from the Vulcan. “No, we’re not playing footsie.”

“Again, what is footsie?” Spock asked. 

Bones sat down next to Jim. “Care to explain it to him?”

“Nah.”

Spock eyed them before shaking his head and muttering illogical. 

“Weren’t you sitting with that new guy?” Bones asked Jim. 

“I merely had to discuss…”

“Lester’s his new bestie,” Jim interrupted and told Bones. 

“Aw, how cute.”

“No,” Spock said sharpy. “He is not my...no. Lt. Grayson-Clarke is my subordinate. We are not friends.”

Bones and Jim stared at Spock. 

“Do you want to tell him?” Bones asked Jim. “Or should I?”

“No, I think he’ll figure it out for himself in a moment.”

Spock arched a slanted brow and looked between the doctor and captain.

.

.

.

Jim sighed. “Guess not. Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Who am I?”

Another slanted brow went up. “Captain Kirk.”

“And you are?”

“Commander Spock.”

“Boss and subordinate, correct?”

“...yes.”

“And aren’t we friends?”

Spock blinked. “That is not the same.” 

Jim and Bones laughed. 

“I do not see the humor in this,” Spock continued. “We are friends. We have been friends for a number of years. This,” Spock motioned between the three of them. “Is not the same…”

“Spock, seriously,” Jim stopped laughing and spoke. “You’re being illogical. Go have conversations. Be friendly with everyone. We’re a family. What’s gotten into you?”

Spock stood up suddenly. “We are a crew. A crew of working professionals. Families are…” Spock glanced to where Lester was sitting with a few other science department members. “I must go.” Spock then quickly left the cafeteria. 

Jim and Bones watched him leave, as did a few other crew members who were sitting nearby. 

“Has Spock been acting weirder than usual to you lately?” Jim asked Bones. 

“The hobgoblin is always weird to me.”

Jim shrugged. 

“Christmas is next week.”

“I know.”

“What are giving the hobgoblin?”

Jim turned and looked at the doctor. “Who said I have Spock?”

Bones smiled. “Jim, c’mon, I know you. You’ve got the Vulcan.”

Jim nodded. “I bought him this antique tea set.”  _ And several other gifts. _

“That’s all?”

“Why?”

“Figured you’d just put a bow on yourself and tell him you’re his present.”

Jim snorted. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because he doesn’t like me like that.”

“What are we? Middle schoolers? Jim, he does. Everyone knows it. We’re all just waiting for one of you to make a damn move.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Bones took a salad bowl off his plate and put it in front of Jim. “Now eat that.”

Jim made a face at the salad. 

* * *

Jim smiled seeing all the Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and the various other December holiday decor decorating the halls over his chip. They had a variety of holiday music playing softly throughout the ship as well. 

The first night of Hanukkah was a few days before Christmas and the crew that celebrate Hanukkah and the other Jewish holidays had a special dinner planned for anyone who wished to attend. Jim knew Spock’s mother had been part Jewish. The Vulcan had shared a few stories of Hanukkah with his human family with Jim. Jim had even talked him into showing him a picture of teen Spock in a festive sweater wearing a yarmulke. 

At an intersection in the corridor, Jim saw two crew members stop under a sprig of mistletoe. They laughed and gave each other a peck on the cheek. He smiled at the sight and continued on. 

_ “Figured you’d just put a bow on yourself and tell him your his present.”  _ Jim recalled Bones’ words from dinner. 

_ I could do that,  _ Jim thought.  _ Naked.  _ Jim grinned and shook his head.  _ Maybe not naked.  _

Jim stopped and leaned against the bulkhead. He had presents for him already. For Christmas and for the eight nights of Hanukkah. He did spend way more than the secret santa maximum but he didn’t care. 

_ Dammit, fine. I’ll do it.  _

* * *

Using the computer to locate Spock, Jim headed down to the observation deck. He had a bow in his hand as he stepped off the turbolift he placed it on his head. It was still a few weeks before Christmas but Jim didn’t want to wait. 

He walked down the empty corridor and were about to turn a corner that led into the deck, when he heard voices. 

“...seriously, tell him.”

_ Uhura?  _ Jim knew that voice.  _ What’s she doing here?” _

“I cannot, Nyota,” Spock’s voice replied. 

“You’re in love with him. Tell him.”

Jim placed himself flat against the wall as he listened.  _ Spock’s in love. With a him. Who is the him? _

“I cannot.”

“Why?”

“It is complicated.”

“No, it’s not.”

“He does not feel the same.”

“How do you know?”

“I...I just know.”

“Spock, how do you feel when you look at him?”

“My heart beats exponentially faster. My stomach feels as if butterflies are fluttering around. I wish to touch him. Hold him. Kiss him.”

Jim put a hand to his mouth.  _ Fuck. Wow. _

“Anything else?”

“His is quite aesthetically pleasing. His eyes...his golden hair...his...um…”

“Butt,” Uhura finished for him. 

“Yes,” Spock admitted softly. 

_ Oh god...is he...is he talking about me? _

“Spock, you need to tell him.”

“Nyota, he is...we are superior and subordinate. That is not appropriate.”

_ Boss and subordinate...wait...does he...seriously...oh my god... _

“There are numerous superior officers dating subordinates and visa versa in Starfleet. Hell, Scotty and I aren’t the same rank. Tell him.”

“We work too closely together. It is not appropriate. I...even this evening in the mess hall sitting with him...Nyota, if something were to happen in a relationship between us. One of us would have to leave the ship.”

_ Oh...Lester,  _ Jim surmised.  _ They work together closely. Spock’s his boss. They were sitting together at dinner. _

Jim’s heart sank.

“Spock, what do you want for Christmas,” Uhura asked him. 

“All I want for Christmas is…”

Jim moved away from the wall. Away from Spock and Uhura, before he could hear Spock’s response. Jim carried himself back into the turbolift. As the doors shut behind him, he took off the bow and shoved it into his pocket. 

Jim made his way back into his quarters where he plopped down on his bed. His head faced his closet where Spock’s presents at safe and sound, all wrapped up. 

He folded his arms around his pillow holding it tight. He wanted to cry but no tears fell. His eyes just burned and his stomach clenched. 

“So much for that,” Jim said to himself.  _ I’ll just give him the presents and be done with it.  _ Jim called for the computer to turn the lights off, basking himself in total darkness. 


	3. Telling Spock

Jim sat in his captain’s chair and stared out of the view screen before him. They were traveling at warp to their next destination--a supposedly class M planet in the delta quadrant. Survey and study are their orders. 

A Christmas song played over the speakers and Jim fought himself from ordering the music to cease and desist. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. He’d slept, surprisingly, all night and woke up early. He had avoided the mess hall for breakfast; instead just eating an apple and drinking coffee. 

“Captain.”

Jim looked up to Spock standing over him. “Yes, Commander?”

“As we are traveling at warp and will be for another…”

“You can go to your labs,” Jim told him, already knowing what the Vulcan was going to ask. He always asked that when things on the bridge were quiet and Jim always told him yes. Jim looked back to the viewscreen. 

“Thank you, Captain.” Spock made like he was going to leave then turned back to Jim. “Captain?”

“Yes, Spock?” Jim replied, not looking at the VUlcan. 

“Would you care to play chess this evening?”

 _No, go play with Lester,_ Jim thought. “If you’d rather do something else, you can.” _Or be with someone else._

“I would like to play chess with you.”

“Sure, Spock.”

“After dinner or would you care to eat together while playing?”

“After dinner is fine.”

“Certainly. I will see you at the usual time.”

“Mmhmm.”

Spock stayed there for a few moments longer before turning on his heel and leaving the bridge. 

“You okay, Captain?” Chekov turned in his chair and asked. 

Jim smiled and nodded. _Yeah, I’m fine. The love of my life loves someone else, but yes, I’m fine._

* * *

Jim sat in the lunch room and watched Lester sitting with a bunch of Spock’s science minions. Lester was good looking. Young. Smart. Seemed charismatic. 

_Why him?_

Off to the side, Jim saw Spock enter the mess hall and go straight to the replicator line. He watched the Vulcan pick up a tray and move down the line, picking out his lunch and beverage. Lester turned and saw Spock as well. He stood up and walked to the beverage replicators and stood next to Spock.

Jim stabbed his slice of lasagna on this plate as he watched them talk. Spock stepped away from Lester. He looked around and then quickly spoke to the human before moving away. Lester went back to his table as Spock approached Jim’s table and sat down across from him. 

“You and Lester looked chummy there.”

“We are not…”

“I know, I know,” Jim sighed. 

“Jim, are you well?”

Jim stared into Spock’s big brown eyes. His heart continued to hurt. “Yep.”

A slanted brow went up. “Are you certain?”

“Yep.” Jim looked to his plate and stabbed his lasagna again. “Wish I had some manicotti instead. The replicated version doesn’t taste right, though.”

“Perhaps I can work on the machines to see if the taste can be made better. Or perhaps a homemade version could be arranged."

“Nah, its fine. Thank you, though.”

“Very well. May I ask who you picked for your secret Santa?”

Jim shook his head. “Not telling. Its a secret, Spock.”

“Of course, of course."

.

.

.

"I drew Hikaru’s name," Spock admitted.

“Fascinating.”

“Indeed. I purchased him a mini replica of the Tenka-Goken.”

Jim looked up. “Tenka Goken?”

Spock nodded. “Loosely translated to five swords under heaven. They are a group of swords, three are national treasures of Japan, one an imperial property, and one a holy relic of Nichiren Buddhism.”

“That’s...that’s pretty cool.”

“I thought as well. Hopefully, Hikaru enjoys the present.”

“I’m pretty sure he will.”

.

.

.

“I...um...I got Bones,” Jim lied.

“Oh? How fortunate to draw your...what is the word…”

“Bestie,” Jim smiled and said. 

“Yes, bestie.”

“Very fortunate. He’s easy to shop for.”

“I would imagine so. Alcohol?”

Jim laughed. 

“What is humorous?”

Jim shook his head. “Nothing. Bones does like other things besides alcohol.”

“I am aware. He is also a keen practical joker.”

Jim grinned. “Still bitter that he got you good.”

"Vulcans are never bitter." Spock stabbed his salad a little too harshly. “I was half dressed in the lobby of that Risian hotel because he faked a fire alarm.”

“Your fault for not throwing on clothes or at least one of those sleeping dresses you wear.”

“Robe. It is a sleeping robe. And better a sleeping robe then the flannel you are keen on.”

“Flannel beats dresses any day.”

Spock shook his head. “Anyway, the alarm and the following fabricated announcement led me to believe that I had no time to do anything other than escape the hotel.”

“And we got to find out if you’re a boxers or briefs guy.”

Spock shook his head. 

Jim chuckled remembering the Vulcan barreling into the lobby only to stop in the middle and realize no one was running or panicking. Jim had had no idea Bones and a few others planned the trick. They even got Scotty, Chapel, and Chekov plus his lady friend to run like hell. It was a bit amusing. 

“Tight boxer briefs,” Jim said. _That left very very little to the imagination._

“Pardon?” 

Jim quickly shook his head. “Nothing. So I got him...bourbon.”

“Of course.”

“Um...excuse me,” Lester approached their table. He stood at attention. “Captain. Commander. I don’t mean to interrupt.”

“Lt. Grayson-Clarke, the Captain and I are in the middle of a conversation,” Spock spoke but didn’t look at the human.

“I understand and I do apologize, however the experiment we started this morning has hit a snag and is now leaking.”

Spock’s eyes widened.

“Go on,” Jim said. “Go deal with your leaking science stuff. Doesn’t sound good.”

“It isn’t, Captain,” Lester said. 

Spock stood up. “Excuse us, Jim. I will see you tonight.”

Jim nodded and watched them leave. _Working together on science stuff. I like science stuff._ Jim sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

_He wants Lester for Christmas. He loves Lester._ Jim stood up with his tray. _I’ll help him get Lester._

* * *

Jim held the bag of gifts as he entered Spock’s quarters for their chess game. Spock stepped aside and eyed the bag. Jim walked straight to the coffee table and started unloading the bag of wrapped gifts onto the table. 

“What is this?” Spock questioned. 

“Sit.”

Spock walked around the table and sat on his couch. “What are these?”

“They are my secret santa gifts for you,” Jim told him. “I know it's early and you weren’t supposed to know its me so soon, but...but these aren’t acceptable gifts anymore.”

Spock picked up one wrapped present. “There are nine gifts here. I thought we were only to get one.”

“You’re part Jewish so this also covers Hanukkah.” 

“Jim, I…”

“But it's not enough,” Jim interrupted. “It's not what or who you want.”

Spock put the present down. 

“I know who you’re in love with.”

“You do?” The Vulcan’s cheeks tinted green.

Jim nodded. 

Spock looked up at him. “And your...your thoughts on the matter?”

“I want you to be happy, Spock.”

Those slanted brows furrowed together. 

“I want you to be happy and if being with Lester makes you happy then I want to help you get together with him.”

Spock stared at the human. Jim watched the brows crease further together--those brown eyes calculating. 

.

.

.

“Spock?”

“Lester?”

“Yes, Lester. I know I shouldn’t’ve but I overheard you and Uhura in the observation room. I heard everything you said. How you love him but because of the differences in rank, you think it wouldn’t be a good idea. But you love his eyes. His laugh. His smarts. His...booty.”

Spock sat back on the couch and continued to stare at Jim. 

“Spock, I think you two would make a cute couple. And if you’re worried about the rank issue, don’t. It’s fine. Tons of people date that are different in rank. And if it doesn’t work out then I’m sure Lester would be a better fit on another starship.”

.

.

.

“Spock, say something.”

“Something,” Spock said dryly. 

“Smartass,” Jim snorted. He walked around the coffee table and sat down next to his favorite Vulcan. He turned slightly in the seat to face Spock. “I’m sorry for eavesdropping on your private conversation with Uhura. But I’m kind of glad I did because now I can help you get Lester. All you want for Christmas is him, right? Spock?”

“I am...thinking.”

“About what?”

“My conversation with Uhura.”

Jim nodded and let Spock think. Jim picked at the corner of one of the wrapped presents on the table. 

.

.

.

Spock straightened up after a few moments. “Based on my conversation with Uhura, that you overheard, you believe I am in love with Lester.”

“Yep. It makes sense. You’ve been spending a lot of time with him. You were almost insistent he get hired. You’ve been acting a bit weird ever since he came aboard.”

“I was not insistent he get hired. He was the best candidate.”

“Right, right, of course.”

“I am in love with Lester,” Spock said slowly.

 _Yeah, yeah, rub it in._ Jim rubbed the back of his neck. 

“And you wish to help me...get him.”

“Yes. You want to ask him out right?”

The Vulcan’s left eyelid twitched. “...yes.”

“I was thinking I could figure out some things he likes and the two of you could have a romantic first date on Christmas Eve. How does that sound?”

“Sure,” Spock replied. 

_Sure? Spock doesn’t say sure._ “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I am...I have a multitude of thoughts at the moment. But yes, I would like your help in wooing my intended.”

Jim forced a smile. “Great.” Jim patted Spock’s shoulder. “Do you want to play chess now?”

“Actually, you have overwhelmed me with...with finding out about my...my love. May we reschedule?”

“Sure, sure.” Jim stood up but Spock remained seated. “I’m going to sneakily get some information out of Lester. Likes, dislikes, etcetera. We can maybe discuss the date plans tomorrow night?”

Spock nodded. “Certainly. Tomorrow night.”

“Good night, Spock.”

“Good night, Jim.”

Jim left the room and went to his. He plopped down on his bed and sighed. He wanted Spock to be happy.

He did. Jim turned over and grabbed his comm. “Bonesy.”

“McCoy here. Jim, you know can’t call me Bonesy through comms.”

“Yes, I can, Bonesy. Drinks?”

“Bar or my quarters?”

“Your quarters. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Drinks will be ready.”

* * *

Jim clinked his glass with Bones’ and then sipped the amber liquid. They sat at Bones’ small two -seater kitchen table in his quarters next to the kitchenette. 

“Thought you and hobgoblin were hanging tonight?” Bones asked after sipping his own drink.

“We were,” Jim replied. “But I had something to tell him instead and he needed to process it.”

Bones sat up straight and smiled. “You finally told him you love him.”

Jim shook his head. “No.”

Bones frowned. “Then what did you tell him?”

“I overheard him talking to Uhura the other day. He’s in love with Lester.”

“Lester? That new science minion of his?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What exactly did you hear him say to Uhura?”

“I heard him say that his heart beats exponentially faster when he’s around him. That his stomach feels as if butterflies are fluttering around. He wants to touch him, hold him, kiss him. He thinks he’s gorgeous. Loves his blonde hair, his eyes, his butt.”

“And you’re sure he was talking about Lester?”

Jim looked at his friend in the eyes. “Who else would he be talking about? He’s been spending a lot of time with him. Acting weird. You even said that. It makes sense. And because they are boss and underling, that’s why Spock was distressed about his love for him.”

Bones took another swig of the drink. Then another one. “Jim, did you tell Spock you...you knew of his love for Lester?”

“Yes, because I want to help him woo him. I told him I'd help plan a romantic Christmas Eve that they can share together.”

“Alright. And Spock agreed to that?”

“He did.”

Bones shook his head. 

“What?’ Jim asked him. 

“Nothing.” Bones poured himself another glass. “And what exactly is your plan to help the hobgoblin ask out Lester?”

Jim shrugged. “Thought I get to know Lester. Slyly get out of him his likes, dislikes. Maybe what his ideal date would be?”

“What is your ideal date?” Bones asked. 

Jim shrugged. “Since we're on the ship, I'd say dinner under the stars in the observation room. It's Christmas too, so maybe cuddling and watching Christmas movies. Nothing extravagant or expensive. I’m an easy date.”

“Mmhmm.”

Chuckling, Jim shook his head. “I’m not that easy.”

“I shared a dorm with you, I know you’re not that easy. You would be with the Vulcan though.”

“Oh for damn sure, I would be. But...not meant to be.” Jim smiled sadly. “I want him to be happy, Len. I want to help him be happy.”

“Even though you’re not happy.”

Jim shrugged. “Tis the season for doing things that make others happy.”

“Indeed.” They clinked their glasses together again. 


	4. Breakfast with Lest

“Morning,” Jim said as he sidled up to Lester in the mess hall the next morning. 

Lester smiled at Jim. “Captain, good morning.” Lester grabbed a muffin from the breakfast spread. 

Jim grabbed one as well, not paying attention to which one he grabbed. “Looking forward to Christmas?”

“Christmas and Hanukkah,” Lester replied. “My mother’s side is partly Jewish.”

“Oh cool. Just like Spock.”

“Yes, indeed.” Lester looked around. “Did you want to sit together?”

“You know what? Yes, yes I did. Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” 

They grabbed a few more items for breakfast then headed to a table off to the side and sat down across from one another. 

Jim picked up his muffin and saw it was strawberry. He made a face. 

“Don’t like strawberries?”

“Allergic, actually.”

“I thought...well...the thing with Khan…”

“It helped me in a lot of ways,” Jim replied, pushing the muffin to the side. “But some of my allergies remain, sadly.” 

“Captain. Lieutenant.” Spock appeared and spoke. He stood over them holding a tray. 

“Commander,” Lester greeted him with a nod. 

“Mr. Spock,” Jim said. 

Spock inclined his head then held out a muffin to Jim. “I noticed you grabbed a muffin that could potentially kill you. Would you care to trade for a blueberry muffin?”

“Thank you, Spock.” Jim took the blueberry muffin Spock offered and Lester handed over the strawberry one. “Thank you.”

“You also neglected to get your morning coffee,” Spock placed a coffee cup on the table next to Jim’s tray. 

“Thanks, Spock, but you didn’t need to do that. Um...did you bring anything for Lester?” Jim asked. He wiggled his brows at Spock. 

Spock blinked. He looked at his tray and picked up his fruit cup. He placed it on Lester’s tray. “For you.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Lester replied. 

“You are welcome.” Spock looked between them then turned and walked away, joining Uhura at a table across the hall. 

“He’s kind of cute, right?” Jim asked Lester. 

Lester looked back to where Uhura and Spock were now sitting together. “Yeah..” He looked back to Jim. “He’s handsome.”

_ Handsome, cute, adorable, gorgeous. All the adjectives for beautiful.  _ Jim nodded and smiled. He picked at his breakfast and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Jim asked, “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“No, Sir. I don’t mind at all. Am I in trouble?”

“Goodness, no. No, I just...well, I want to get to know you a bit better.”

Lester’s eyebrows raised slightly. His expression turned quizzical. “Oh?”

“We’re a family on this ship. I like to get to know my family.”

“Right, of course.”

“And you’re more than welcome to ask me any questions. Within reason. We don’t need to get too personal here.”

Lester laughed, “Right, Sir. I’m really an open book. Ask anything. Well, almost anything.”

“Where are you originally from?”

“Seattle primarily. Also Vancouver. You're from Iowa.”

“I am. Riverside. Born and raised.” Jim them made a little face. “Eh, not born. Supposed to have been born there. Definitely raised. For the most part. Give or take a few years.” Jim shook his head. “So, siblings?”

“Older brother. His first name is Malcolm, but he goes by Jimmy. James is his middle name and he’s always gone by Jimmy.”

“‘That’s cool. I have an older brother as well. We’re not really on speaking terms.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Sir.”

Jim waved a hand dismissively. “It's fine. What made you decide to go into Starfleet?”

“I always wanted to join. My parents insisted I go to college first and get a few degrees before enlisting. I have a few family members in Starfleet as well.”

“Anyone I know?”

Lester smiled. “Probably but I...I think it's best I not discuss them. If that’s alright?”

“Yep, no problem. Don’t want anyone thinking nepotism, right?”

“Right, Sir." Lester tugged at his collar. 

“I saw you have degrees in chemistry and chemical engineering.”

“I do. I’ve always had a weird love of elements and compounds. Their compositions, structures, properties and so on. My dream was to discover a new element. May never happen but I’m prepared just in case.”

“What would you call your new element?”

Lester shrugged. “I don’t know. Depends on how it was discovered. What its made of.” He laughed. “I may just call is Lesterium.”

“Or you know, you could name it after me.” Jim gave a dazzling smile that had Lester laughing more. “Oh, come on. Kirkium has a nice ring to it.”

Lester shook his head. “Maybe, Captain. We’ll see.”

“Did you leave anyone behind? I mean...we have several that are separated from their significant others. I try to make sure they get plenty of time contacting them and even seeing them when the occasion arises.”

“No, I’m single,” Lester said. “It can be hard dating while serving on a ship on such a long mission. I know it can work. Like Doctor McCoy and Doctor Wallace.”

“Yeah, they’re a cute couple.”  _ Anyone in particular you have your eye on? No, that’s too personal.  _ “If you did try and date someone on the ship, what would you do? Date-wise?”

“Oh, goodness, I don’t know. The ship does offer a ton of leisure activities. Bowling maybe.” Lester then got a faraway look in his eyes. “Actually,” He looked back to Jim. “The observation deck. Dinner for two. Watching the stars.”

“I like that idea too,” Jim replied. “Have some light holiday music playing. Dancing together.”

Lester nodded. “Yeah. Maybe some Christmas lights hanging up?”

Jim could almost picture it--he and Spock slow dancing under twinkling Christmas lights in front of the large observation window as stars streaked by. They’d sway close together as a holiday song plays softly. Spock would whisper Vulcan endearments into his ear. Jim would whisper sweet nothings back. 

A hand waved in front of Jim’s face and he blinked. Lester pulled his hand back and asked, “You okay? Looked like you zoned out.”

“I did. Just thinking. Where were we?” 

“Dates.”

“Right. The observation desk is a wondrous place to hang out and relax. Perfect for a date.” Jim looked at his tray then back to Lester. “I’m not...like I hope you don’t think I’m…”

“Trying to ask me out?” Lester finished with a smirk.

“Yes, that.”

“I had a thought but you’re not really my type, Sir.”

“Likewise. I’m just…”

"Being nosy.”

“Yeah. Sorry, this is...is a bit inappropriate.”

“Maybe but I don’t mind. It's better than normal small talk like ‘what’s your favorite color? What’s your opinion on the string theory versus loop quantum gravity? And so on and so on.” 

“Well…”Jim then shook his head. “I’ve had many an argument with Spock on the matter so I’ll just keep my mouth shut.”

“Oh, I’ve had arguments with him too. It's interesting arguing with a Vulcan.”

“It is. Trying to find a way to out logic them...challenging but so rewarding once you catch them.”

Lester chuckled and nodded. “With the experiment we are running, I had an idea as did the Commander. We went back and forth over which idea to go for it and I did manage to get him to see my side.”

Jim grinned. “He’s probably running another experiment with his idea on the down low, though.”

Lester sighed. “Yeah. He’s stubborn.”

“Unbelievably stubborn. I hope yours turns out better than his.”

“Thank you. So do I.”

Jim noticed then that most of the crew eating breakfast were starting to stand and put trays away. “Time for work.” Jim stood up as did Lester. Jim had eaten the muffin Spock had brought him and drank half his cup of coffee. He walked with Lester to the appropriate disposal section before wishing each other a good day and departed ways. 

* * *

After his shift, Jim worked in his ready room on reports before checking in on the various departments. Scotty ran a tight ship down in engineering so Jim just hung around and asked about various operational information. Carol’s lab was also run well and Jim only needed to poke his head in for a moment. In Spock’s lab, the most efficiently and quietly run area on ship, all eyes turned to him when he entered and then quickly went back to work. 

_ Science minions,  _ Jim mentally chuckled. Jim carefully walked around, asked about various experiments and research being done before finding Spock hunched over a microscope. Jim admired his posterior for a moment before approaching and placing his hand on the small of the Vulcan’s back. 

“Commander.”

Spock didn’t flinch or move from his position, instead saying, “Captain,” softly. 

“Anything exciting?”

Spock straightened up. “I was viewing the contents of a water sample from the planet we were previously surveying.”

“Oldasia III. That was an interesting planet. Mostly ice.”

“Indeed.”

Jim nodded to the microscope. “May I?”

Spock took a step back and nodded. Jim took a step over to the microscope and bent over. One hand held on gently to the apparatus as he looked through the viewfinder. He felt Spock’s hand on the small of his back. 

“Fascinating,” Jim murmured looking at the water sample. “Any organisms?”

“None detected in the samples so far.”

Jim straightened up and turned his head. His and Spock’s faces were inches from one another. Jim could see every shade of brown that made of up Spock’s eyes. Jim stared deeply into the chocolatey depths, so badly wanting to close the gap and almost did before…

“Commander.”

Spock turned his head away as Jim stepped back. The Vulcan’s hand finally leaving the small of Jim’s back. One of Spock’s science minions stood nearby, clutching a PADD. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Sir,” she said. “We had an interesting find in our research into…”

Jim zoned out and let Spock converse with the scientist. 

“Jim.”

Jim blinked and came back with Spock looking at him. “Yeah?”

“I asked if you would like to play chess tonight?”

Jim nodded in response. 

“And dinner as well? My quarters?”

Jim nodded again. 

“Until then.”

Jim nodded once more before turning and heading out of the lab. He walked to an empty corridor and leaned against it. His heart raced and his palms were sweater. He ran them along his thighs and slouched over, breathing heavily. 

He could do this. He could. He could help Spock ask out Lester. He could. He would. 

He hoped he could. Jim sighed and slunk down until he sat on the floor. He stared at the bulkhead before him and waited for his heart to calm down. 

* * *

Jim requested entry into Spock’s quarters at the designated time. The door slid open and Jim entered. The lights were dimmed and the temperature warm. Jim saw the chess board, still set from their previous unfinished game off to the side. In the kitchenette area, Spock placed two plates on the table

“I would’ve gotten my own dinner, Spock,” Jim said, approaching the table. “Is this manicotti?”

“Indeed it is.”

“I love manicotti.”

“I am aware.”

“Looks homemade.”

“That is because it is.”

Jim eyed Spock.

“You are aware that we have a fully operational kitchen on board?”

“I am aware. I just...you used it?”

“I made use of some ingredients. I would have preferred to make my own noodles for the dish, but our egg supply is low so I used replicated noodles. Everything else is freshly made, including the filling.”

Jim looked between the homemade manicotti and Spock. “I…”  _ Why would he do this? He’s never made me food before.  _ “Why’d you do this?” Jim asked. 

Spock blinked. “I…”

“For Lester? I mean...is this to prepare for your date with Lester? Am I your practice?”

Spock’s left eyelid twitched. “No, you are not practice. I merely thought since you wanted manicotti a few days prior, that I would make us some. Please sit, Jim. I will get the wine.”

Jim sat down and picked up his fork. He cut a piece of the manicotti with his fork and took a bite. Jim groaned in happiness. 

“I take it the taste is pleasing?” Spock asked. He placed the empty glasses on the table and then held out the wine bottle. “Is this satisfactory?” 

Jim looked at the bottle and saw it was an older year Merlot. He nodded and Spock went about opening the bottle and pouring the wine into their glasses. Spock sat the bottle down then joined Jim at the table, sitting across from him. 

“What's the occasion?” Jim asked after another bite of manicotti and a sip of wine. 

“Occasion?”

“Yeah, what's with the dinner and wine?”

Spock’s eyelid twitched again. “We had not been able to spend time together alone recently.”

“No, we haven’t. You’d been too busy mooning over Lester.”

The eyelid twitched once more. Jim raised a brow. “You okay? You’re a bit twitchy today? What’s annoying you?”

“I am not annoyed.”

“You get twitchy when you’re annoyed.”

“I do not.”

“You do.” Jim grinned.

"I do not."

“You’re a mama’s boy.”

The eyelid twitched. 

“Science sucks.”

And again. 

“Hobgoblin.”

And again. 

Jim burst out laughing. 

“Are you done?” Spock asked after a few moments of Jim laughing. 

Jim nodded and calmed down. He took a big gulp of the wine. “I’m sorry, Spock. I do appreciate the dinner. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

“But you do get twitchy when you’re annoyed.”

Spock nodded. 

“What are you annoyed about?”

“It is…” Spock shook his head. “Nothing. How was your breakfast with Lester  _ Grayson _ -Clarke this morning?”

_ Why’d he say his name weird?  _ Jim wondered but shrugged it off. “Good. He’s a nice guy. Found out some stuff you can use to woo him.”

“Fascinating.”

“He loves science as much as you do.”

“Indeed.”

“He has family in Starfleet.”

Spock arched his brows. “Did he say who he was related to?”

“He didn’t.”

Spock muttered something in Vulcan.

“Care to share with the class?”

“No. Anything else?”

“He’s got an older brother named Jimmy. Lester is single. Um...a dream date would be dinner in the observation deck. Hang some Christmas lights up. Soft holiday music playing. Or bowling.”

“I do find bowling enjoyable.”

“Do you want to plan a bowling date then? Or the observation deck?”

“Bowling. I will reserve the room for Christmas Eve.”

“Crew won’t like it, but I’ll see to it that its reserved.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll talk to him some more tomorrow. See what else he likes.”

Spock nodded and they continued to eat and discuss other matters. 

* * *

Jim helped Spock clean up after eating. Jim poured himself another glass of wine and looked to the chess set. 

“Ready?”

Spock looked to the set as well then asked, “I was thinking, perhaps, you would like to watch a Christmas movie instead.”

“A movie?”

Spock walked over to his couch and grabbed the remote. He pointed it at the wall above the chess set and the television screen appeared. “It has been awhile since we, as you all it, chilled.”

Chuckling, Jim nodded. “It has been some time since we chilled. Alright, Christmas movie it is.” Jim moved the couch and plopped down. Spock sat down next to him, their sides touching. He pulled up an inventory of movies. 

“Which would you like to watch.”

“Muppet Christmas Carol,” Jim said, seeing on screen. 

“Good choice.” Spock clicked on the movie and it began. He ordered the lights dimmed as Jim slunk down in the seat and got comfortable. 

* * *

Jim opened his eyes and found the room was darker than it had been when the movie started. The television screen had been turned off. Jim blinked and went to sit up more as he was still slunk down on the sofa but a head in his lap prevented him but moving. Jim looked down. Spock’s head was in his lap and the rest of the Vulcan’s body was laid out on the couch. 

One of Jim’s hands was carded through the silky black locks of hair. 

_ What in the world? _

Jim stared at Spock’s head. He slipped his hands through Spock’s hair, gently petting the Vulcan. 

He remembered getting sleepy. He had leaned his head back and closed his eyes. That was all. The first ghost had just visited Ebenezer when he’d done that. 

_ Missed the whole movie,  _ Jim internally sighed. He figured Spock must’ve dozed off not too long after. Jim carefully moved Spock’s head and stood up from the couch. Spock continued to lay on the couch, sleeping. Jim retrieved a blanket from the Vulcan’s room and place it over him before quietly heading for the door, not noticing as he was leaving, brown eyes staring at him. 


	5. Mistletoe

The next day, they arrived at their destination and teams spent the morning surveying the planet from the ship with radars and droids. The planet was a higher level class L, not quite a class M. The air was sufficient for breathing but there seemed to be no animal life. The planet appeared to experience seasonal changes with a few areas in winter.

As they would be in the planet’s orbit for roughly a week, Jim made the executive decision for them to survey a forest area with snow for the first few days and then move on to the other areas of the planet.

“You just want to play in the snow,” Sulu chuckled when Jim told them the plan. 

“Tis the season to nail my coworkers in the face with snowballs,” Jim replied, earning a laugh from his bridge crew, minus Spock. Spock did look slightly amused, though.

After a meeting with all departments, it had been decided a few landing parties would fly down on a shuttle and collect samples and do some research. Jim, of course, had to go down. He took the pilot’s seat in one shuttle as Sulu took the pilot seat in the other.

“Captain, I must insist you let a more experienced pilot...pilot,” Spock said, standing beside Jim’s seat. 

“I hear you,” Jim replied. He looked up at Spock and smiled. “I respect your opinion. But no. You know I'm a damn good pilot.”

“Yes, I am aware.” Spock looked at the co-pilot’s seat and sat down. “You are also unbelievably stubborn.”

Jim chuckled and flipped a few switches on the control panel. “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“I do,” Jim heard. He turned his head and stared at Spock, who was busy pressing buttons on his side to start up the shuttle. 

“What did you say?” Jim asked. 

Spock looked at him. “I did not say anything, Captain. Have you initiated the start-up sequence?” Spock turned his head back to focus on the controls as Jim continued to stare at him. 

_ He said...I know he said… _ “OW!” Jim slapped a hand to his neck and turned in his seat to see Bones standing there putting a hypo back in his medbag. “What the hell?”

“Just a precautionary inoculation,” his friend said with a smile. He patted Jim’s arm then walked away and took his seat next to Carol. 

Jim glared at him before straightening in his seat and buckling up. He initiated the startup sequence with Spock and soon they were off the floor of the hangar and heading out into space towards the planet below. 

* * *

Jim took in a deep breath as he was the last off of the shuttle. The air here was crisp and clean...distinctly winterery. Jim looked around. They had landed in a clearing on the edge of a forest. A soft blanket of snow covered the ground. He could hear the crunching of it as his crew walked around and set up for research. It wasn’t too cold but Jim still pulled on his stocking cap and put on gloves.

He knelt down and scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a snowball. He smirked to himself as he did. Just as he was starting to stand up and pick a victim, he was hit in the face by a snowball. 

“Oh, c’mon,” Jim fussed, dropping his own snowball and wiping his face. “Not cool.”

“Says the guy that was about to throw one at someone,” Sulu said. “Just beat you to the punch.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jim scooped up another ball of snow and tossed it back at Sulu who ducked out of the way.

“May we commence with our duties?” Spock spoke up and asked. His science minions were standing around him waiting patiently.

Jim nodded. He walked into the middle of the group and clapped his hands together. “Stay within a two-mile radius of this location. Stay in your assigned groups. Do not wander off. Keep channels open. Use the panic button if needed. Do not destroy anything or leave anything behind. Everyone good?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good. Move out.”

* * *

Jim sat on a log and watched Sulu and a few other botanists examine the coniferous looking trees and plants sticking out from the snow. Jim scooped up another handful of snow and packed it into a ball. He stood and walked away from the group. He walked a few moments before coming to a sight that made him laugh. 

Tossing the snowball, he watched it hit Bones in the back and burst. Bones huffed and turned around. “Must you?”

“I must. Are you building a snowman?” Jim approached and saw Bones had made the base and middle of the snowman and stacked them together. 

“I am.” Bones smiled at him. “Joanna sent a picture. It's snowing where she lives right now and…” Bones packed some snow on the middle portion. “Just felt like a connection to have with her.”

Jim nodded and patted his friend on the back. “Understandable. Need a hand?”

“The snowman will. See if you can find a few twigs on the ground”

Jim went in search and did find two for the snowman’s arms. He also found some tree nuts and gathered a bunch for the eyes, mouth, and buttons. He and Bones spend a good while building the snowman until they stood back and smiled at their work. 

“We make a good snowman,” Jim commented. 

“We do.”

“If only we had a hat and a scarf for him.”

“Him?”

Jim looked at Bones. “Snowman. Snowperson? I can make a snow penis for it? Or a vagina? What about snow boobs?”

Bones laughed. “Don’t do that.”

“Fine, I won’t.”

Bones put his arm around Jim’s shoulder. “How’s the plan with Spock and Lester going?”

“Alright, I suppose. Christmas Eve is two days away. I honestly haven’t done anything to prepare for the wooing.”

“Why don’t you tell Spock you love him.”

“He loves Lester.”

“Forget Lester.”

Jim sighed and shook his head.  _ Spock did say he loved you...sort of...maybe I was just hearing it.  _

“You okay Jim?”

Jim looked at his friend and nodded. 

“You’re not okay.”

“Bones…”

Bones turned them so they face each other. He placed his mitten covered hands on Jim’s cheeks. “Don’t do this to yourself. Fucking tell Spock. Tell him, you stubborn bottle blonde captain.”

Jim snorted. “I’m a natural blonde.”

“And I’m a yankee doodle dandy.”

Jim leaned forward and hugged Bones. “I’m going to do something.”

“Good. You have until tomorrow or else I’m doing something.”

“You going to run off with Spock. Break my heart two times over?”

Bones snorted and pushed Jim away. “Not likely. Look, your face is getting red. It's cold. We’ve been out here long enough and the sun is starting to set. I don’t want you catching a cold.”

“Yes, mommy.” Jim took out his comm and hailed the frequency everyone was on. He gave them fifteen minutes to finish up and get back to the shuttles. 

* * *

Jim walked around, checking with the crew as they headed to the shuttles. He looked around and didn’t see Spock or Lester. Jim walked up a nearby science minion of Spock’s. “Lieutenant Norgav, do…”

“Spock is just down there,” Norgav replied, pointing off towards the left. 

“Thanks,” Jim chuckled. “That was one part of what I was going to ask. “Is Lt. Grayson-Clarke with him?”

Norgav shook their head. “No, Grayson-Clarke has been with a team down by a stream this whole time.” He nodded behind Jim. “They just got back.”

Jim turned and saw Lester and a group walking out of the trees a short distance away. “Thank you. I’ll just collect Spock then.” 

Norgav gave an affirmative and Jim walked off towards where Norgav had pointed a moment ago. He walked down a small hill into the trees. He called out Spock’s name but heard no response. 

“Spock!”

.

.

.

“Spock! Where are you?” Jim reached for his comm but then he heard a ‘whooshing’ noise followed by getting hit in the shoulder by a snowball. “The hell?” The noise came back again and Jim turned only to get hit in the chest. 

Jim looked down at the wet snowy spot on his jacket. He licked his bottom lip and looked back up. Spock stood several feet away, another snowball in his hand. 

“Really?”

“Affirmative.”

They stared each other down for a few moments before Jim dove to the side and started gathering up snow. He got hit in the arm but that didn’t stop him. He quickly stood and cocked his arm back to throw but found the Vulcan had disappeared. Jim looked around wildly. 

“Spock! No fair!”

“All is fair in love and war,” Spock called back before Jim was hit with another snowball from the left. 

Jim turned and dropped his snowball. “What?”  _ All is fair in love and war? What the… _ he was hit with yet another snowball, this time in his upper thigh. Spock came out from behind a large tree and cocked his arm back to throw the next snowball at Jim, but he stopped. 

He stared at Jim, cocking his head to the side. Jim didn’t know what he read on Jim’s face, but he dropped the snowball and started to walk over. 

“Jim? Jim, I apologize. I thought this was a fun game you enjoyed. I should not have…”

“No, Spock, it is fun. I just…” Jim trailed off once Spock was standing right in front of him. “Did you…”

“Oh, Captain, Commander!” 

Jim and Spock’s heads turned and saw Lt. Norgav standing just up the hill from where Jim had come from. 

“You’re both standing up natural mistletoe!”

They looked up and saw a tangled ball of stems a few feet wide on a branch hanging above them. 

“That’s not…” Jim tried.

“Fascinating,” Spock interrupted Jim. “It is a form of Viscum album.”

“Now you have to kiss,” Norgav yelled at them. “But hurry up, everyone is ready to depart. Sirs.”

Jim was about to protest that it wasn’t necessary as Norgav walked off, but instead Jim found soft lips sealed against his. Blue eyes widened as Spock stepped closer and cupped his face with his hands. He kissed Jim quickly but soundly before pulling away. 

“Come along, Captain,” Spock said before turning and heading up the hill. Jim stared after him before shaking his head and following the Vulcan. 

* * *

Jim touched his lips once he was back on the Enterprise. The teams that had gone down and immediately taken their samples and data back to their respective labs. Jim sat in the shuttle for a few moments alone after everyone had disembarked. He ran his fingers along his lips. 

_ Spock kissed me. He kissed me on the mouth not the cheek. Everyone kisses their friend on the cheek if they’re caught under the mistletoe.  _

Jim closed his eyes and remembered how soft Spock’s lips had been against his. Soft but firm and almost controlling. Jim liked it. 

“What the fuck?” Jim sighed. He stood and left the ship, finding it was nearly dinner time. He changed out of his away mission clothes and into work pants and a sweater as he was off duty. He headed towards Bones’ quarters after discovering his bestie was there. 

“Captain.”

_ No, I don’t want to see you right now,  _ Jim internally groaned. He stopped walking and turned towards Spock. “Off duty, Spock.”

Spock, in his science blues, came to stand before him. He nodded. “Of course. We have yet to discuss the plans regarding the wooing of my intended.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m...working on it.”

“I am free this evening, if…”

“Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I promised Bones some bonding time.” Jim thought he saw disappointment flash momentarily on the Vulcan’s face. “Definitely tomorrow. For Hanukkah.”

“Of course. Tomorrow it is. I do hope you have a pleasant evening with Leonard.”

“Thank you. I’m sure you have a lot of science-y stuff to get done anyway tonight.”

“Yes. Good night, Jim.”

“Good night, Spock.”

Spock stood there for a moment longer. They just stared at each other, before Spock turned on his heel and walked away. 

Jim watched him and then he forced himself to turn and continue on to Bones’ quarters. 

* * *

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Bones asked as Jim let himself inside. 

“Just wanted a place to think.”

“And naturally you thought of my quarters.”

Jim shrugged. “I can leave if you are expecting Carol.”

“She’s in the labs. I doubt I’ll see her until tomorrow.”

Jim nodded. 

Bones smiled at his friend. “Have you eaten?”

Jim shook his head. 

“Sit down and I’ll get us something.”

Jim nodded again and sat on the couch. Bones went into his kitchen area and used the replicator and whip them something up. 

“You sure you’re okay, Jim?”

“I just...a lot of thoughts going on. I thought one thing but now I’m not sure. Now I think I misheard something. I’m super fucking confused.” Jim ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his friend. “I just wanted to come here and relax and forget about Spock for a few moments.”

“We don’t have to talk about the hobgoblin. We can eat, drink, be merry. No hobgoblins needed.”

“Thanks. Can we watch a movie?”

“Sure. Die Hard?”

“Oh hell yeah.”

Bones brought over two chicken pot pies a few moments later. They sat together with the pies and a couple of beers. Feet were propped up on the coffee table and a comfy blanket spread over their laps. The movie started and Jim relaxed. 

“Thanks, Len.”

“Anytime, Jim.”


	6. Spock Loves...

“Look at her,” Jim said in amazement. Bones swiped the PADD’s screen and another picture of Joanna appeared. This time of her standing before a colorfully decorated Christmas tree. Bones had just received the new pictures that morning. “How old is she again?” Jim knew, of course, but still couldn’t believe how much she’d grown. 

“She’ll be fourteen soon.”

“Jesus.”

“I know,” Bones signed. He swiped a finger across the screen and the picture changed. This time Joanna was wearing a beautiful red dress and standing with a group of friends. “Holiday formal at her school.”

“And did she have date?” Jim asked. 

“Of course not,” Bones grumbled. “My baby girl is not allowed to date ever.”

Jim chuckled and patted his friend on the back. “Sure, Bones, sure.”

“She’s not.”

“She’s not, what?” Sulu asked, coming up to them. They were all in the recreation hall where the first night of Hanukkah was about to start. Various crew stood around. The menorah sat on a table at the front of the hall near a buffet spread of mostly traditional Jewish foods. 

“My Joanna isn’t allowed to date. Ever,” Bones said. 

Sulu laughed. “Demora will be allowed to date. Eventually. She’s barely six.”

“Can’t believe ya’ll have kids,” Jim said. “It doesn’t seem like we’re old enough to have kids.”

“Jim, I’m pushing forty and you’re in your thirties now,” Bones said. 

“True,” Jim agreed. 

“You just need to hurry up and have a baby,” Sulu said, nudging Jim. “You’d make a great dad.”

Jim nodded. “Thanks, Sulu. I’ll have some kids some day. I’m very much single and I don’t think I could pull off being a Captain and a single dad.”

Sulu nudged him again and smiled. “I’m sure you won’t be single for too much longer.”

Moving closer to Sulu, Jim wrapped his arms around his dear friend. “Are you finally going to leave Ben and run off with me, Hikaru?”

Sulu hugged Jim back, “Oh you know it, Jim.”

Bones made a gagging sound as they both laughed and hugged each other for real. 

“What is going on?” Spock suddenly appeared and asked. His brown eyes darkened as he looked over Sulu and Jim.

Sulu pulled away from Jim and nudged the blonde close to the Vulcan. “Nothing, he’s all yours.”

 _Am I?_ Jim wondered, standing next to Spock. Spock arched a brow at them but said nothing. Bones patted Sulu on the shoulder before they both departed, neither staying for the beginning of the festival of lights. Jim always participated in all the holiday events, wanting his crew to know he supported them all. 

Jim looked at Spock and found the Vulcan dressed casually in black slacks and a sweater Jim knew his mother had made him. 

“How are your parents?” Jim asked. 

“They are satisfactory,” Spock replied. 

“Is your dad doing better with his heart?”

“He is. Mother keeps him on a strict regimen of food and exercise. Father is still sneaking sweets.”

Jim chuckled. “Of course.”

Spock looked at Jim. “Mother sends her regards as usual. She received the holiday card you sent as well as the candid photo you included of me.”

Jim smiled. “It was a nice picture. I had to send it.” They had been on a lovely planet a few months prior that was experiencing a spring season. The planet’s natives were not warp ready so the landing party stuck to an area that was no one close to a native population. It had been a beautiful field of flowers. Spock had been sitting in the middle of the field, head turned up and eyes closed, just basking in the fresh air and sunlight. Jim could not resist snapping the picture and saving it. 

“My mother appreciated it. She said she likes proof that I’m alive and well.”

Snorting, Jim nodded. “That’s a mom for you.”

“How is your mother?”

“Good. Enjoying retirement in Iowa. She bought back a bunch of the family land. Got some horses, cows, and some goats. She hates the goats, but she's making it quite a little farm.”

“Fascinating.”

“Definitely.”

Commander Cohen appeared and started passing around a container that held yarmulkes. Jim took one but Spock passed the container to the next individual as he already had one he was wearing. The container was mostly for those that participated but didn’t have their own. Most of the crew that celebrated Hanukkah already had ones. Jim put the one he grabbed on.

“Evening.”

Jim saw Lester come and stand on the other side of Spock. “Evening. Happy Hanukkah.”

“Happy Hanukkah, to you as well, Captain. I wasn’t aware you celebrated the Festival of Lights.”

“I celebrate any and all holidays and special things my crew celebrate.”

“Oh that’s nice.” Lester looked at Spock and said something in a language Jim didn’t quite understand.

“Was that Yiddish?”

“It was,” Spock replied before speaking in it again to Lester. Lester gave Jim a wink then looked away. 

_Why’d he wink at me?_ Jim wondered. _They both speak Yiddish? That's...wait...Grayson...Grayson-Clarke...isn't Spock's mother's maiden name..._

“Everyone, please,” Commander Cohen spoke gently. “Please gather around.” 

Everyone gathered around the hanukkiah. Jim stood next to Spock with Lester still on the other side. 

They watched as Cohen started the festival of lights. Cohen lit the shamash candle first and said the first blessing. “Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, asher kidshanu b’mitzvotav v’tzivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah.”

And then the second blessing. “Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, she’asah nisim l’avoteinu, b’yamim haheim bazman hazeh.”

"Fuck!" 

Cohen and everyone looked at Jim. 

"Sorry. I...felt...very moved by...the words. I apologize for the foul language. Continue."

Cohen nodded slowly before continuing on with the shehecheyanu as it is the first night. “Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, shehekheyanu, v’kiyamanu vehegianu lazman hazeh.”

Jim felt a hand on the small of his back.

Cohen picked up the shamash and lit the first candle on the left. 

Jim glanced to Spock beside him and saw the Vulcan was watching Cohen. Jim saw Spock’s other hand was at his side.

_Lester's your cousin, isn't he? Fuck, I'm a dumbass._

Cohen placed the shamash candle back in its slot then looked up to the crew surrounding them. They smiled. “Who’s hungry?”

* * *

Jim skipped eating, ducking out of the mess hall and to the bar.

“Are you okay?” 

Jim looked up from where he sat looking out the window. He had taken over a two seater in the corner, away from others and their merriment. 

Jim turned his head and found Uhura standing there. He forced a smile and nodded. "I'm okay."

“Bullshit,” she said before taking a seat across from him. 

“You know me all too well,” Jim chuckled. 

“I like to think I do.” She took his drink and took a sip. “This is eggnog.”

“Mmhmm.”

“It's not even spiked.”

“Nope.”

She pushed it back over to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“James.”

“Nyota.”

She gave him a look. “Spill it, Kirk.”

Jim looked at her and asked, “Is Spock in love with me?”

Uhura smiled. “Yes, you idiot.”

Jim’s heart skipped a beat and nodded. "And Lester is his cousin.”

“It's in his personnel file,” she added. “Had you read it…”

“I read enough,” Jim waved a hand dismissively at her. “I trust Spock and he said Lester was the best candidate. Although, reading it fully would have saved me some heartache.”

“No shit.”

Jim sighed again. “He loves me.”

“And he knows you love him.”

“But he doesn’t know that I know he loves me.”

She rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t.”

Jim leaned forward in his seat. “So, what was his plan exactly? I'm sure he wasn't expecting me to think he was in love with Lester."

"Yeah, he told us all that you thought he was in love with Lester.”

“Us all? Us all who?”

“Oh just me, Leonard, Carol, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Keenser, Christine.”

Jim stared at her with big eyes. 

“And Lester.”

“I...I...what?” Jim managed to get out. 

Uhura nodded. “Yeah, we all know. We’ve all known for a while about you two dancing around each other. Spock was going to wait for you to make a move. I presume you were waiting for him to make a move. Both of you are dumbasses for that, by the way."

"Sure."

"Leonard and I talked and we thought it logical for Spock to make the first move. We sat Spock down and told him he had to tell you. Spock planned all of this actually. Well, not you thinking he was in love with his cousin. We all figured you’d know it was you. Seriously, Jim, Lester?”

Jim sat back and stared at her, processing all the information. 

Uhura got up and got herself a drink. When she came back to the table and sat down, she waved a hand in front of Jim’s face. 

“Earth to Kirk. You still in there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m...I’m here.” Jim licked his lips. “You all know.”

“Yes.”

“And this was planned.”

“Yes.”

Jim shook his head. “What...what exactly was planned?”

“The plan started with rigging the secret santa so you’d get Spock and Spock get you.”

“Spock got Sulu.”

“He lied.”

Jim lightly gasped. “How dare he lie to me.”

“Jim…”

“He told me he got Sulu this awesome gift…”

“Jim…”

“And it was a lie?”

“Kirk.”

Jim blinked. “Sorry. Sorry. He just…”

“You don’t like it when your boyfriend lies to you.”

“No, I don't." Jim shook his head. "Wait, he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yet.”

Jim nodded. 

“Look, Jim, he was planning the big reveal on Christmas Eve but then you thought he was in love with Lester so he changed some things up. He was going to have you get the date set up for Lester then switch it to the observation room and surprise you.”

“Well now I’m going to surprise him.”

“Or, you can act like a big boy and just tell him you know.”

“Nah, surprise.” Jim held out his pinky to Uhura. She hooked her pinky with his. “You promise not to say anything?”

“I promise.”

“Thank you.” Jim downed the rest of his eggnog and stood up. “I’m heading to my quarters to plan. I’ll see you on the bridge tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow and happy Christmas Eve Eve.”

Jim smiled. “Happy Christmas Eve Eve.” He patted her hand then left the bar. He went straight to his quarters and entered. Stopping just inside he saw a plate with a cover over it on his small dinner table. He approached and lifted the cover. 

On the plate was the food he had had on his plate at the Hanukkah dinner earlier. A note sat beside the plate. Jim placed the cover down as he read _Please eat. -Spock_

Jim smiled and nodded to himself. _I am an idiot, but not anymore._ Jim grabbed some silverware and collected the plate Spock had made for him. He sat down on his couch, put on a Christmas movie and thought about what to do. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!  
> I lost my holiday spirit and couldn't bring myself to write. I also didn't want to write while I was down and put out something that wasn't right.  
> Feeling a bit better now and got the urge to get this story completed :)  
> Please enjoy and I hope you all have a lovely holiday last week and a wonderful New Year!

“Good morning, Captain.”

Jim looked up from his french toast as Spock sat across from him the next morning. “ Gutn morgn.”

Spock arched a brow. “Redt ir Yidish?”

“Eh...vu iz der tualet?” 

Spock’s other brow went up. 

“Yeah, I briefly looked up some everyday phrases.” 

“I see. The toilets, if you need to know…”

“I know where the toilets are, Spock. I am the Captain here.”

“Indeed you are.”

“Smartass.” Jim flicked a grape from his side of fruit at Spock. It landed in the middle of Spock’s oatmeal. The Vulcan scooped it out with his spoon and ate it. 

“Thank you for the food last night,” Jim said. “I appreciate it.”

“You are welcome. Did something upset you yesterday evening? You left in a hurry after your expletive.”

Jim shook his head. “I just…” He shrugged. “Had a lot to think about.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Jim smiled. “No, I’m good now. Thank you, though.”

“I am here for you. Anytime, ashal-veh.”

“Ashal-veh? More Yiddish?”

“Vulcan actually.”

“And what does it mean?”

“Learn Vulcan.”

“Seriously, smartass.” Jim flicked another grape at the Vulcan who ate it again. 

“I noticed that the bowling alley was not reserved for this evening.”

“Oh shit, that’s right. My bad. Don’t worry, though, I have another plan. A better plan.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Jim shook his head. “It's a surprise.”

“I am not overly fond of surprises.”

“Tough. This is my gift to you. Helping you woo your  _ intended _ . Just be ready for when I call you.”

“Call me?”

“Yeah, call you. I’ll call you on your comm and tell you where to show up.”

Spock raised a brow. “I still request more information.”

“Nope.”

“I formally request more information.”

“Request denied.”

“Please,” Spock asked, trying his best to look all cute and innocent.

_ So cute _ , Jim thought. “Aw, Spock. How could I say no to that face.”

“So you will tell me.”

Jim reached out and lightly patted Spock’s cheek. “No.”

“Ir zent ilajikal ober ikh libe ir,” Spock muttered.

“What was that, Mr. Spock?”

“Nothing, Captain.”

“Mmhmm.”

Spock ate a spoonful of his oatmeal and looked away. 

* * *

Jim rubbed his hands together and looked around Spock’s quarters. Spock would be decorating the observation room, so Jim thought he’d decorate Spock’s instead for the surprise. Lights hung along the walls, a small tree and a menorah sat nearby. A movie was ready to be played on the tv and a nice, comfy blanket sat folded up on the couch, ready for two people to snuggle and cuddle under. 

Jim put a Christmas bow on his head and sat down on Spock’s couch. He had food underneath plate covers on Spock’s dining table. A bottle of champagne chilled nearby. 

Jim took out his comm and hailed his spy that he had keeping tabs on Spock. “Kevin, this is Kirk.”

“Captain, I am Kevin.”

“Yes, I know that. What’s your twenty on Spock?”

“He’s beamed off the ship.”

Jim stood up quickly. “What? When?”

“A few hours ago. Was I supposed to tell you that? I thought you just wanted to know if he was going to his quarters?”

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes and no, Kevin. Look, do you know when Spock is coming back aboard?”

“I do not.”

“Who is in the transporter room?”

“I am.”

Jim dropped his hand from his face and looked up to the ceiling.  _ Kevin.  _ “Who else?”

“Oh, Mr. Scott is as well.”

“Thank you, Kevin. That will be all.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Jim sighed and put his comm back in his pocket. He looked around the room once more before walking out and to the transporter room. 

* * *

“Scotty, where’s Spock?”

“On the planet, Sir,” Scotty replied, turning in his chair from the control panel. 

“Hail him and tell him he’s got to come back to the ship.”

“Roger that, laddie,” Scotty turned back to the panel and hailed Spock. “Enterprise to Commander Spock.”

“Commander Spock,” Spock’s voice came through. 

“Sir, I need ya to come back aboard now. You ready to be beamed back?”

“Negative, Mr. Scott.”

“Um...negative that you are not ready?”

“No, negative that I will not be coming back aboard,” Spock clarified.

Jim blinked. He tapped Scotty’s arm and nodded for him to tell Spock again. 

“I insist you come back aboard, Sir.”

“Again, negative.”

Jim groaned and leaned over Scotty. “Spock, come back aboard or I’ll have Scotty beam you back whether you like it or not.”

“Ah, Captain. Greetings.”

“Greetings to you too, Spock. I need you back on the ship.”

“Negative.”

“Excuse me?”

“Negative,” Spock repeated. 

“Do I need to make it an official order?”

“Negative.”

Jim groaned again and stood up. He marched to the transport pad and took position. “Beam me down to his location, Scotty.”

“Roger that, Sir. Beaming you down now.”

Jim closed his eyes as the transporter came to life and he felt the familiar tingles of being materialized. When he appeared on the planet’s surface, Jim immediately remembered they were researching the winter area. Jim started to shiver immediately in the cold evening air. 

“D...d...dammit, Spock,” Jim stuttered around, hugging himself. He looked around and saw no one, but he did see a shimmering light not too far away. Jim continued to shiver as he walked in the snow towards the light. 

“Spock!” Jim called out. 

“This way, Jim!” he heard the Vulcan reply. 

Jim came to the light and saw it was an arrow that pointed left. He turned and just several feet beyond a cluster of evergreen like trees, Jim saw a beautiful display of Christmas lights hanging all around. 

He gasped and walked closer. In the middle of the evergreens, he found a Starfleet pop-up research lab adorned with lights as well. The tent was dome shaped and built to withstand the elements. It looked almost like an igloo. Jim smiled at the sight as he approached. When he was close enough, the lab’s door opened and Jim stepped inside. He sighed in relief as he was basked in warmth, closing his eyes for a moment as his body happily stopped shivering. 

“Welcome.”

Jim opened his eyes. Spock stood in the middle of the tent wearing casual slacks and a festive holiday sweater. Jim blinked and looked around. A section of the tent’s room was transparent allowing Jim to see the stars above them. 

Lights hung up inside as well. Where lab tables and instruments would be, Jim saw a small Christmas tree with several presents underneath. A menorah sat on a table near the tree. A plush blanket lay on the floor under Spock’s feet with soft looking cushions and…

“Is that food?”

“Affirmative.”

Jim looked back at Spock. “What is all of this?”

“I am wooing my intended.”

Jim smirked. “I don’t see Lester.”

Spock gave a small smirk back. “I know you know Lester is my cousin.”

“I told Uhura not to tell. She pinky promised.”

“She pinky promised not to tell me. She did not promise not to tell Leonard.”

“Damn loophole.”

“Indeed.” Spock held out his hand to Jim as soft holiday music began to play from somewhere. “May I have this dance, ashal-veh?”

Jim’s smirk melted to a heartwarming smile. “Absolutely. Ashayam.” 

Spock’s dumbfounded reaction was priceless as Jim approached and took his offered hand. 

“Hey, you knew I looked up the Yiddish. Why wouldn’t you think I’d research Vulcan?”

“I should have known.”

Spock put wrapped one hand around his mate to rest low on his back, pulling Jim close. Jim placed a hand on the nape of Spock’s neck while his Vulcan took his other hand in his and held it up near their shoulders. Spock started to sway them to the Christmas song playing as they held each other’s gaze. Jim smiled adoringly at Spock.

“I had a surprise for you back on the Enterprise.”

“I am aware.”

“You kind of ruined it.”

“If you had realized at the beginning that I was talking about you and not my cousin, then this could have all be avoided.”

“Eh, we’re both to blame.” Jim moved closer to Spock and rested his head against Spock’s shoulder. “You love me.”

“I cherish thee.”

“Ditto.”

“James.”

“I love you too, Spock.” Jim lift his head and looked into those chocolate eyes. “No more dancing around each other.”

“Agreed.”

“We talk like grown ups.”

“Agreed.”

“And no more surprises. We’re not good at them.”

Spock smiled and nodded. “We are not.”

“You have a beautiful smile, Spock.”

“Thank you. You do as well.”

Jim smiled and leaned close. “Do we have to wait for a mistletoe to appear?”

“Never,” Spock replied before closing the distant and sealing their lips together. 

* * *

Jim woke up the next morning on his back and tried to stretch but found a Vulcan wrapped tightly around him kept him still. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Spock, who was quite clinging in his sleep. Jim looked above him at the early morning sky through the tent’s ceiling. 

After a few moments, Spock start to stir. His head rubbed against Jim’s chest before he sat up on his elbow and stared down at Jim. 

Jim chuckled as he raised a hand and caressed Spock’s cheek. “You have some serious bed head, Spock.”

“Someone kept grabbing my hair last night.”

“I grabbed a lot of things last night.”

Spock nodded before leaning down. They shared a quick morning kiss before Spock stood up and stretched. Jim grinned, admiring the Vulcan's form he got to know extensively well hours earlier. He saw the few hickies he left and nail marks and shivered remembering how they got there. Jim knew he had just as many as Spock did as the Vulcan seemed to enjoy marking him. 

Jim sat up only to hiss in discomfort. 

“Jim.”

Jim waved his hand as Spock who was suddenly crouched down at his side. “I’m fine.”

“You do not…”

Jim put two fingers to Spock’s lips, shushing him. “I’m good. Just a bit sore.”

Spock curled his fingers around Jim’s wrist. He kissed the fingers before gently pulling Jim’s hand away. “Perhaps I should not have listened when you kept saying ‘harder’.”

“I believe I was begging and do you honestly think you could have denied me anything last night?”

Spock’s eyes darkened over. 

Jim chuckled. “See, didn’t think so.” 

Spock shook his head and helped Jim to his feet. Jim didn’t notice earlier, but the tent had a small bathroom and washroom inside. They made quick work of cleaning each other up. Hands strayed. Mouths definitely strayed, but soon they were dressed and sitting together by the Christmas tree. 

“These are all the gifts I have you earlier,” Jim noticed. “You never opened them.”

“I opened two as they were part of my Hanukkah gifts,” Spock replied. “Thank you for my new addition to my rock collection as well as the Vulcan relic that is actually a replica.”

“Dammit, knew that vendor seemed shady.”

Spock kissed Jim’s cheek. “I still appreciate the gift, t’hy’la.”

“And what does that word mean? You kept growling that last night.”

“It means you and me. Our bond. Our connection. Friend, brother, lover.”

“Sounds almost like soulmate stuff.”

Spock nodded and kissed Jim’s neck. “Open you present.”

“I thought last night was my present.”

“Partially.”

Jim reached over and grabbed a beautifully wrapped gift. He shook the gift and heard some rustling. “I hope its not a tribble.”

“Certainly not.”

Jim tore off the wrapping paper and ribbons. He opened the box and laughed. 

“I thought you would appreciate it, ashayam.”

Jim took out the flannel gift and stood up. He laughed more as he held it against himself. “A flannel sleeping dress.”

“It is a large flannel nightshirt.”

“Oh, Spock. Open the green box.” 

Spock arched a brow. 

“Open it.” 

Spock nodded and grabbed the green box which was a part of the gifts Jim had given him. Spock took off the top and let out a light laugh. He stood up and took out the flannel gift. It was a flannel pajama top and matching pants.

“Aw, now we’re like an old married couple,” Jim said in amusement.

“Indeed we are.” Spock folded his pjs and put them back in the box. Jim dropped his to the ground with Spock’s before wrapping his arms around the Vulcan. 

“I also got you an antique tea set.”

“I cannot wait to put it somewhere safe and never use it.”

Jim kissed him. “You better use it.”

“If it is an antiq…” 

Jim kissed him again. 

“I shall use it once.”

Another kiss. “Good.”

“We should head back to our ship soon.”

“Indeed,” Jim replied. “But just one more hour. We’ll give the crew some time to play in the snow.”

“I think they would like that.”

“Merry Christmas, Spock.”

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“Love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated! :D


End file.
